1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras and, in particular but not exclusively, to video cameras and the like such as those used in public places for security and/or surveillance.
2. Related Background Art
The use of cameras in public places for security purposes is becoming increasingly common, particularly as cameras become cheaper and easier to manufacture. For example, video cameras and other image capture devices are commonly used in retail outlets and the like in an attempt to combat shoplifting and in other public places in an attempt to combat vandalism and other crimes. Such devices act as a deterrent as well as providing video evidence if a crime is committed.
As the use of surveillance cameras becomes more common, and image capture devices become more accessible to the public in general, so the concern of the public increases regarding the potential for an invasion of their privacy. At present, in an attempt to allay such fears, image capturing devices employed in public places are made visually conspicuous and signs indicating their presence are usually displayed.
However, this solution is not always ideal especially where the optimization of space is an issue. Current technology already permits the manufacture of very small but powerful image capturing devices which, for the reasons outlined above, are then housed in relatively large casings so that they will be visually conspicuous. Not only is this an inefficient use of space and materials, but it does not prevent the unauthorized use of hidden surveillance cameras, which leads to mistrust and discomfort for the general public. It is generally felt that the general public should have the right to be made aware of situations and locations where they may be watched, and current protocols are not considered to achieve this effectively in many circumstances.